A Rose and A Drop of Water
by Jack-Septic-Eye
Summary: Jasper breaks free, but is stopped by Steven, who saves Lapis. The two share a cuddle and develop a realtionship that they had hidden for long. they both stick together through thick and thin, even against the inevitable, that's what makes their relationship stronger.A LAPIVEN love story. Explicit parts and BAD language.
1. Chapter 1

**A Rose and a Drop of Water**

 **Guess who's back, Jack is back, run along tell your friends, what's up readers, I've got something that you guys would love, here's a Lapiven story (Steven x Lapis). Pls review.**

It's was a terrible day at Beachcity, and Steven had been dumped by Connie for not being a good boyfriend. Later that day, he decided to sit on the beach and play with his PSP, while he was playing a game that he was really into, there was a loud splash that came from the ocean and something blue flew into the air, but it had a blue sleeveless lace top and a long skirt and blue skin, it was Lapis. Steven runs after Lapis and catches her just as she is about to land on the ground. Then there is another splash and Jasper emerges from the ocean with anger and hatred in her eyes.

"Where's that little bitch, I'll crush her gem!" Jasper shouted seeing Lapis in Steven's arm.

'Damn, the gems are on a mission, I'll have to take care of this bitch myself' Steven thought placing Lapis down softly.

"You want her, you'll have to go through me first bitch!" Steven said.

"Rose, you're in my way, but I'll crush any gem in my way" Jasper said summoning her helmet.

"You won't dare touch her, because you're a bitch and you can go to hell" Steven said summoning his shield, then throwing it at Jasper (Captain America style), it hit her by the side and then in the helmet, Jasper gained consciousness quickly and lunged at Steven. But when she reached Steven, he impaled her with his sword.

"You haven't heard the last of me" Jasper bellowed in pain retreating into her gem, Steven bubbled the gem and teleported it to the burning room. Steven turns his attention to Lapis, and picks her up softly.

"Lapis, how do you feel?" Steven asked.

"I feel too much pain" Lapis responded.

"Don't worry, I have you fixed up in a few minutes" Steven assured.

 **In the Beach house**

Steven rushed in and slowly placed Lapis on the couch, Steven got a bucket of his healing spit and applied it on Lapis's wound's, after he finished, he sat down beside Lapis and stroked her head, then she murmured out some words Steven didn't hear, so he asked her.

"What is it Lapis?" Steven asked.

"Please hold me" Lapis responded.

"Are you sure, I could hurt you" Steven said.

"Don't worry, I'll tell when to let go" Lapis assured as Steven sat up on the couch and laid Lapis on his chest and wrapped his arms around her softly.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, my sea angel" Steven whispered which made Lapis feel more relaxed, as they both feel asleep.

~ 1 hour later ~

The gems had just warped into the beach house, Pearl was nagging Amethyst as usual about how reckless she was on the mission, but Amethyst just walked to the fridge and pulled out a slice of pizza with some grape juice, just as she turned around, the pizza dropped and the cup of juice spilled on the floor, as she saw Lapis in Steven's arms.

"You reckless wild animal, why would you …" Pearl said being cut-off at the sight of Lapis in Steven's embrace.

"What the hell is Lapis doing here, isn't she supposed to be in the ocean imprisoning Jasper?" Pearl asked.

"I think we don't have to worry about Jasper anymore" Garnet assured opening the burning room to see Jasper's gem bubbled.

"Steven must have put that bitch out of her misery, but why is he holding Lapis so close?" Amethyst asked confused.

"What, I can't believe you Amethyst, didn't you see Steven was angry this morning, so mad that he picked all the pictures that had Connie in them and threw all of them into the ocean" Pearl stated.

"So that's why he was shouting this morning" Amethyst said waking Steven and Lapis.

"Oh you guys are back" Steven said still holding Lapis, who was leaning into Stevens chest and stroking his arm.

"Yeah, we're back bad boy, taking out that bitch Jasper and showing Lapis a little love" Amethyst said giving a big grin, which made Steven giggle.

"Heh, Lapis is my sea angel and I'm her rose that will always protect her" Steven said looking into Lapis eyes and went in closer as his lips caught her into one passionate kiss, which made Pearl cover Amethysts eyes, then Garnet cover Pearls eyes.

 **Steven and Lapis are together, what will happen when his dad and friends find out, especially Connie. Find out next time, Jack out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Rose and A drop of Water**

Steven and Lapis have been dating for the past few weeks, and Stevens dad was getting worried about not seeing Steven for weeks, so he decided to go and check on Steven, when he got to the beach he saw Steven chasing Lapis around in circles.

"I'm gonna get you" Steven said chasing Lapis.

"Steven stop! I might trip" Lapis warned falling onto the sand, as Steven ran to her side.

"Are you hurt?" Steven asked checking for wounds but found none.

"You douche, I told you to watch how you chase me" Lapis said angrily, but Steven just sat beside her and grabbed her waist, as Lapis laid her head on Stevens shoulder.

"Son are you all right?!" Greg asked.

"Lapis, honey I'll be back" Steven said kissing Lapis's forehead, then went to meet his dad.

"Steven, did I interrupt your little love fest?" Greg asked.

"Oh, sorry for not visiting, I've been with Lapis for a few weeks" Steven asked.

"Now my next question, what happened between you and Connie?" Greg asked turning Stevens mood from happy to angry.

"I don't want to talk about it" Steven said.

"She dumped you, and your angry with her, I understand how you feel, I've been dumped a lot but that's what gave me the confidence to ask your mom to be my wife" Greg explained cheering Steven up."And isn't Lapis supposed to be in the ocean imprisoning Jasper?".

"Jasper broke free, but I've taken care of that she-devil" Steven assured.

"Good, thank god that she's been taken care of" Greg sighed in relief.

"So can I get back to Lapis, one thing I've learnt is that she hates to wait" Steven said scratching the back of his neck.

"Go to your woman, champ" Greg cheered as Steven ran to meet Lapis, who was shouting at Steven.

"Don't be mad Lapis, we were just catching up on some father and son time" Steven pleaded.

"So is that excuse" Lapis said turning her sight away from Steven.

"C'mon don't be difficult" Steven pleaded."You know what, how about we go out tonight".

"Really, where are we going?" Lapis asked.

"We're going to play laser tag"Steven said.

"I'm totally going to show the deadly side of me, just be careful" Lapis said with a deadly smile.

"I better be careful then" Steven said picking up Lapis, and setting her on his shoulders, Steven and Lapis stared into each others eyes and then Lapis lowers her head, as her lips was caught in Stevens own.

 **Laser Tag Arena**

In the evening, Steven and Lapis went to the Laser Tag building to see a few people there, they both entered and got on the line, it had been 15 minutes and Lapis was getting impatient.

"This fucking line better move fast, it feels like I've been here for hours" Lapis complained.

"Don't worry, we'll be there in a few minutes, plus when your angry you look like a kitten, so ferocious but looks so cute" Steven said making Lapis blush.

"You always know what to say" Lapis said kissing Stevens cheek.

"Next!" the company worker announced, Steven put down his name and Lapis's name down, then paid for their battle. Steven and Lapis got their gear and went to the locker room, while Steven was putting on his gear, Lapis had some trouble with her upper body gear(chest gear), so Steven went to help her.

"Where are you having trouble with your gear?" Steven asked.

"I don't have any problem with my gear" Lapis said still trying to clip her armour together.

"Here, let me help you" Steven said helping Lapis, which made her angry.

"I had that under control" Lapis complained, as Steven started to close in on her and cornering her in a private corner.

"Your getting flustered, aren't you?" Steven said making Lapis look away embarrassingly blushing.

"It's only because your cornering me" Lapis said avoiding eye contact.

"Don't worry, you can have all of this at home babe" Steven said gesturing to his muscular body.

"I don't think that's going to happen, without you wearing a condom" Lapis said rubbing her hand against Stevens trouser.

"Warriors to the battlefield" the megaphone speaker announced.

"You better watch out" Lapis warned escaping the corner, and making her way to the battlefield.

"We're on the same team remember" Steven pointed out gesturing to the colour of their gear.

"Oh right" Lapis said embarrassed.

 **Laser Tag Arena**

Steven and Lapis entered the arena and saw people in different coloured gears, Lars and Sadie wore yellow, Sour cream and Buck wore red, Jenny and Kiki wore brown, Peedee and Ronaldo wore white, Connie and Onion wore green, while Steven and Lapis had blue gear. Steven and Lapis went into a team time-out, and talked about strategy.

"When the alarm goes off, you make a run for the watch house, I'll cover you" Steven said.

"Sharp shooter Lapis is back" Lapis said with an evil look.

"On you mark, ready, laser those losers" The megaphone speaker announced.

"Move, move, move!" Steven commanded covering Lapis, who ran to the watch house and climbed up.

"No! Back off motherfuckers!" Steven shouted taking out Buck and Sour cream.

"Switching to sniper mode" Lapis informed switching her laser rifle to a laser sniper.

"I've got two white fries, take out the big fry, I'll deal with the small one" Steven instructed in code.

"Target locked on" Lapis informed aiming at Ronaldo and taking him out.

"Son of a bitch" Peedee said running for cover.

"Show your face, Peedee" Steven said.

"Never!" Peedee. shouted hearing Steven pull something.

"Laser Grenade!" Steven said throwing a grenade.

"That dick" Peedee said as the bomb exploded.

"Better luck next time, loser" Steven said running to look for more opponents.

"Steven, the yellow donuts are out, we only have the brown pizzas and the green farmers" Lapis informed. "Shit! the brown pizzas are out".

"Connie is playing her trump cards well, we have to be careful, a combination of her and Onion is a deadly one, especially Onion, he's really unpredictable" Steven said gripping his laser gun tight.

"Steven, watch out!" Lapis said as Steven jumped out of the way.

"Onion, you were never a good shooter" Steven said getting no response from Onion, who took out Lapis without even trying.

"No!" Steven screamed angrily firing at Onion, then taking him out.

"Come out bitch, I know your out there" Steven shouted angrily looking around for Connie, who fired lasers like a crazy person from different angles.

"Die, Motherfucker Die!" Connie screamed firing at Steven, who dodged with side rolls, dives and backflips, just when Connie was about to finish off Steven, she heard loud beeping from her gear as she turned around to see the real Steven.

"How did you do that?!" Connie asked gritting her teeth.

"Easy, while you firing like the crazy bitch you are, I had Lapis shapeshift into me, believing that you were about to take me out, I just finished you off" Steven explained while Lapis turned back to her normal form.

"Can you get off me?" Lapis asked.

"Oh sorry" Connie said letting Lapis stand up and walk up to Stevens side.

"By the way, thanks babe" Steven said kissing Lapis's cheek, which made Connie feel jealous.

"Since when did you and Lapis start dating?" Connie asked crossing her arms.

"A few weeks, but that wouldn't matter to you anymore, right?" Steven asked.

"Yeah" Connie responded.

"I guess that game was good, but all bad bitchs die tonight" Steven said carrying Lapis in a bridal style and walking away, leaving Connie with no one.

"Blue team wins!" Lapis screamed carrying the winners trophy with Steven, after some snacks Steven and Lapis went home with the trophy and told the others how the game was, after an hour went to bed but Steven and Lapis slept in the same bed cuddling.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful day and Lapis was enjoying the cool morning breeze, she felt in tune with nature, until Steven snuck up on her and leaned on her back.

"How's my sea angel today, hope your feeling alright?" Steven greeted.

"Yeah" Lapis said.

"You feel tense, what do you want?" Steven asked.

"I just want some privacy, please" Lapis responded.

"Which kind, your privacy or you and me privacy?" Steven asked.

"Maybe the me and you privacy, and you know what I mean" Lapis said facing Steven, who had a big smile on his face.

"Well then let's have that in my room" Steven said carrying Lapis on his back.

 **In Stevens Room**

Steven entered the room with Lapis on his back, he then summoned a bed and sat down on it as Lapis got off and sat on Stevens lap, Steven then grabbed Lapis's ass and stuck his tongue in Lapis mouth, and started making out until he moved down Lapis's neck, which made her moan.

"You moan like a love lust girl" Steven said taking off her shirt.

"Stop talking, your the worst" Lapis said taking off her bra and letting Steven suck her boobs, as she let out a loud moan.

"Lapis, your too loud" Steven said nibbling on her nipples, Lapis then pulled away and took off Stevens shirt and vest, for a moment she took a good look at what she was about to get fucked by.

"Steven, your such a barbarian" Lapis said gesturing to Stevens muscular body.

"You have the body of a thin she- warrior" Steven said also gesturing to Lapis's thin body.

"Just drop it, now open up" Lapis instructed as Steven spread his legs and Lapis unbuckled Stevens belt, and also taking off his trousers plus his boxers. Lapis then grabbed Stevens dick, and stared at the 8-inch object before sticking it in her mouth and sucking on it, Steven then got uncontrollable and forcefully pushed Lapis head down causing her to suck the dick even deeper than before, but before she could complain, Steven released and the cum filled her mouth, she then pulls out and starts coughing the fluid out, but swallowed some of it.

"You motherfucking dick head, I could have been choked to death because of you shitty act" Lapis coughed holding her neck.

"I'm sorry, here let me pay you back" Steven said taking off Lapis's skirt and undies, then laying her on the bed as he stuck his tongue in her pussy and started licking her. Lapis started to also got uncontrollable,and shoved Stevens head deeper, but it didn't affect him because it wasn't a dick, Steven continued until Lapis released and it entered Stevens mouth as he drank it and wanted more.

"Alright, we're going to play a little game, the rule is that, I can fuck you in any position and do whatever I want" Steven said. "Now get on your hands and knee".

"Yes, Steven" Lapis said doing as she was told.

"Be strong, or are you as weak as Jasper told you, you were" Steven teased.

"No I'm not, now stick that pillage in my village" Lapis said as Steven went into her and then out, causing her to scream.

"Yes, yes, faster, harder!" Lapis screamed. "Yes, make me yours, destroy me you dirty fucker!"

Steven continued to thrust in and out, faster and harder with every passing moment until he had that feeling to release and pulled out.

"Lay down and turn" Steven said as Lapis did that, but instead of him throbbing, Lapis forcefully grabbed his dick and started throbbing it, until Steven finally released and the cum shot out and fell on Lapis's body. After a few minutes of panting and clean up, the lovers fell asleep with Lapis hugging Steven by the side. They both knew that their love could never be broken.

 **And done, nah not really new chapter coming up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been 2 weeks, Steven and Lapis were just away from each for that time, since Steven was on personal mission to find Cobalt, just when Lapis was losing hope she had lost Steven, the warp pad was activated and Steven appeared on the pad with a bubbled gem.

"Son of a bitch, your really a stubborn one" Steven said teleporting the gem to the burning room.

"Steven!" Lapis screamed running and jumping on Steven.

"Was I gone that long?" Steven asked laughing.

"You were gone for 2 weeks" Lapis responded crying into his shirt.

"Really, it felt like 2 days" Steven said hugging Lapis tightly.

"Don't ever leave me again" Lapis said crying harder than before.

"I won't, right now I need to grab a bite, let's go to the Big Donut" Steven said picking up Lapis and placing her on his shoulder.

"Okay" Lapis said laughing with Steven as they went to the Big Donut.

 **At the Big Donut**

Steven and Lapis entered the shop, and found Sadie at the counter.

"Hey Sadie" Steven greeted.

"What's up Steven, where have you been?" Sadie asked taking their order.

"Just another mission, it was crazy as hell" Steven said hearing the shop door open, and looking to see someone. He had gray skin, gray and black hair, a gray sweater and blue jeans, black shoes, the right side of his face and hand were wrinkly, and he had a gem on his other hand and it was gray.

"Who's that?" Steven asked.

"Is that who I think it is" Lapis said getting off Stevens shoulder and hugging the gem.

"Lapis, how are you?" the gem greeted.

"Howlite, where have you been?" Lapis asked making Steven jealous, Sadie noticed this and looked for a way out of it.

"Hey Lars, you need help back, yes you do, let me get there and help you" Sadie said sarcastically running for the store.

"You know Lapis, well hi, my names Steven and I'm Lapis's boyfriend" Steven said pulling Lapis away.

"Hi, I'm Howlite, Lapis's best friend" Howlite said shaking Stevens hand.

"So what brings you to Beachcity?" Lapis asked.

"I just came here to visit, I'm still going back to the gem underworld, Eudialyte won't be able to hold off those gem demon banshee's" Howlite said.

"Why don't you join us today, me and Steven were planning on going to the Aquarium to see some fish" Lapis said surprising Steven.

"We were? Oh yeah we were!" Steven said.

"I don't have any where else to go, so maybe I can tag along" Howlite said cheerfully, as they exited the Big Donut and went to the Beachcity Aquarium.

 **The Beachcity Aquarium**

They had all entered the building, there were a lot of fish from Sting Rays to Bull Sharks, while Lapis was pressing her face against the fish tank and talking to the fish, Steven was talking with Howlite.

"So, you've known Lapis for a thousand years" Steven said looking at the tiger shark in-front of him.

"Yeah, we would usually hang out at parks or at the arcades back at homeworld, before I was fully assigned to the gem underworld" Howlite said.

"Steven! The lantern fish are being mean to me, they said I look like an old baggy slut" Lapis complained.

"Just ignore them honey, they were discovered to be very stubborn douche bags" Steven said still staring at the tiger shark.

"Your like a half gem or something?" Howlite asked.

"Not anymore, since I defeated Yellow Diamond 3 years ago, I've been able to live long and not age, like real gems" Steven responded.

"Cool, she's finally been put out of her misery, that bitch deserves to rot in the deepest part of gem tatarus" Howlite said.

"You sound cool to me, would like to meet some of my friends?" Steven asked.

"Sure, why not" Howlite responded.

"Lapis, we need to go" Steven said.

"Okay! Bye guys, especially you Reggie, your the cutiest of them all, yes you are, yes you are" Lapis said running off to meet Steven. Steven and the gems went to the arcade, and played a few games, and when Howlites hand touched Lapis hand, Steven would break it up quickly to prevent any kind of relationship development. When it was evening time, Howlite said his goodbyes and got a kiss from Lapis on the forehead, causing him to blush a little before tapping his foot on the ground and jumping into a hole leading to the gem underworld.

"Goodbye" Lapis said watching the hole seal up, and hearing Steven fake cough.

"Bullshit" Steven coughed.

"Your were totally jealous" Lapis said with a smirk.

"Me, jealous as if?!" Steven retorted blushing a little.

"Don't worry, I'm still with you, just don't be so jealous" Lapis said.

"Just come over here, and give me some sugar" Steven said pulling Lapis closer to his face and kissing her, as she placed her hands on his face, and just when the sun went down.

 **Jealousy is like an enemy of a relationship, especially when you try to separate two best friends when they touch hands, but that the way of a boyfriend when he tries to keep his relationship in balance.**

 **Omg, question of the week, try guessing my nationality and age.**

 **P.S my real name is Jeremy.**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been 3 months, Lapis and Steven were so close, but when Lapis's gem got shattered into gem shards due to a mission going wrong, but when Steven mourned her death, a miracle happened as Stevens tears fell on the shards, the gem shards shook and they clustered together and formed that tear shaped gemstone, meaning that Lapis was still there. After 2 weeks later, Steven heard something and looked at Lapis's gem.

"I'm home" the gemstone said as it flew into the air, illuminated in blue light and finally forming Lapis Lazuli, who was wearing a sea blue sleeveless blouse with and star on the back, a white shorts and blue flip flops, then she dropped to the floor stretching out.

"That was a good nap" Lapis said looking at Steven, who had tears in eyes.

"Steven, are you alright?" Lapis asked trying to wipe Stevens tears, but Steven grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't leave me again" Steven said hugging her tightly.

"Don't worry, Lapis is here to stay" Lapis said hugging Steven, as Steven pulled away and spun her in circles, then started dancing with her as it ended with Lapis and Steven looking into each others eyes. Then there was a combination of pink and blue light as they fused, then the light deemed to reveal a woman with pink curly hair, a blue crop top, a pair blue trousers, red sandals, and her gems were coloured blue on her belly button and her back.

"What's going on?!" Pearl asked bursting into the beach house.

"What just happened?" Amethyst asked.

"I don't know, but we were dancing and then there was a bright light, and we just fused" the gem said realising what had just happened.

"I just fused, into Agate" Agate said jumping up and down, as Garnet held her hands.

"Your not one person, your not two people, you are experience itself" Garnet said.

"I am experience" Agate said as Garnet let go, hearing explosions outside, then the gems rush outside.

 **On the Beach**

There was a giant sea monster, it had long razor like teeth, green scaly skin, bloodshot eyes. The gems summoned their weapons, but Agate summoned a shield with dews of water on it, and the sword was the normal shape, but it was blue and it had a blue rose at the hilt, plus there was also water surrounding the sword forming a sword with a hook on it.

"We have to take out its teeth" Agate said charging at the sea monster, as the beast lunged at her. The beast bears it's fangs and tries to bite Agate, but she blocks the bite with her shield and slashes one tooth out of it's mouth, as the beast roared in pain.

"Ha, now just to get that other one" Agate said charging at the sea monster, as the beast noticed this and swept it's tail at Agate, who got hit by the tail, but Agate grabbed the tail and slammed the beast into the beach.

"Now, stay still, this gonna hurt me than you, actually you" Agate said hooking the beasts tooth, and plucking it out, as the beast roared in pain.

"Now Pearl!" Agate commanded as Pearl fired energy blasts from her spear.

"Now die!" Agate exclaimed jumping 11 feet into the air and coming down on the sea monster and driving her sword into the beasts head, as it roared in pain and then poofed.

"That was amazing!" Agate exclaimed bubbling the gem and teleporting it to the burning room.

"Amazing isn't the word, it's fucked up crazy" Amethyst said.

"I know right, I think I can stay fused for a few more hours" Agate said.

"If you can do it, then go for it" Pearl said.

"Yes, I'm going to the Big Donut, it's been a long time since I've been there" Agate said.

"Okay, have fun and be careful" Pearl said as Agate formed water wings and flew to the Big Donut.

 **At the Big Donut**

The place wasn't filled that much, Sadie was in the store looking for something, Lars was trying to act cool by ignoring Jenny, and chatting with Buck and Sour cream, Connie was holding hands with Onion while trying to get Lars attention, just as Agate flew into the shop.

"What the hell is that?!" Lars exclaimed falling over.

"Yeah, it's weird" Buck said in amazement and lowering his glasses.

"It's me you guys, well us" Agate said.

"I've never seen you before" Sour cream said as Agate separated her head into 2 heads, revealing Steven and Lapis heads.

"What the fuck!" Jenny exclaimed then throwing up behind the counter.

"It's me and Lapis guys, we fused" Steven said.

"And we're more closer than ever" Lapis said fusing their heads back together.

"Okay, so your a girl or boy?" Buck asked, as Agate felt uncomfortable and shy to answer Bucks question.

"No trouble, I'm not judging" Bucks said as Agate let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, um... can I get 2 Dog-nuts" Agate ordered as Lars got 6 doughnuts, and connected 3 doughnuts to one sausage with mustard, and handed it to Agate.

"Mmmm! It's been a long time beautiful" Agate said gesturing to her snack, as she savagely attacked it.

 **Agate's Mind**

'Steven control yourself' Lapis said in Agate's mind.

'Let me have my fun' Steven said.

'And let you destroy your digestive system, no way!' Lapis said.

'Sheesh, since when did you get all smart and up tight?' Steven asked decreasing the nature at which Agate used to demolish her snack.

'I spent 2 weeks in my gem, a lot can happen when your in your gem' Lapis said.

'Awww great! I bet I can't even get my sugar lips from you anymore' Steve said as Lapis grabbed his shirt and pulled him close.

'Wanna bet' Lapis said kissing Steven, who fell deeply into the kiss as the kiss deepened with the use of their tongues.

'That's my Lapis' Steven said under his breath.

'I miss having this' Lapis said.

'It's been 2 weeks, what do you expect' Steven said breaking the kiss, as Lapis reach for his ear and started nibbling on it.

'Lapis! You know that makes me uncomfortable' Steven said but Lapis continued.

'It's either you like or I leave you for someone else' Lapis whispered.

'We both know that's not possible' Steven said.

'I know, I just wanted to see what would come up' Lapis said letting go.

'I could never let you go, your my sea angel' Steven said making Lapis blush.

'Steven, not in public' Lapis said.

'We're not in public' Steven said waiting to hear what Lapis would say.

'And your my shield' Lapis said as Steven grabbed her by the waist and swung her in circles.

 **Back to Beachcity**

Agate finished her meal and ran to the shores to enjoy a dip in the sea, Agate used her water powers to manipulate the sea water to entertain the citizens and tourists.

"Okay, okay, who's next?" Agate asked the crowd.

"Can you make a butterfly?" A little girl requested as Agate summoned water from the sea, performed a few dance steps and formed a giant butterfly.

"Wow!" The crowd exclaimed in amazement.

"It's beautiful" The little girl said.

"That's not all, here's something extra" Agate said summoning some seeds and throwing them on the butterflies wings.

"Nothing happened" The little girl informed.

"Just wait for it" Agate said as the seeds grew and bloomed a bunch of roses that a took over the butterflies wings.

"It's outstanding and beautiful!" The little girl exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it" Agate said picking a rose and placing it in the little girls hair.

"Thank you" The girl said hugging Agate, just as a trident flew down at Agate but she formed a light blue bubble to protect her and the girl.

"Who's that bastard?!" Agate exclaimed turning to face a gem on the same sea monster she had demolished.

"My lovely Lapis, how have you been" The gem greeted, she had blue hair tied in a ponytail, a white sleeveless crop top, blue shorts and a pair of white shoes, and her gem was blue and belly button.

"Who are you?!" Agate asked.

"If you must know, my name is Aquamarine" Aquamarine said.

"Well Aquamarine, what do you want?!" Agate asked summoning her sword and shield.

"I've come to make Lapis my queen!" Aquamarine said summoning her trident.

"That's not gonna happen" Agate said charging at Aquamarine, who fired a building sized ball of water at her, but Agate blocks it with her shield.

"Lapis unfuse with that piece of shit" Aquamarine said firing a wave of water bullets.

"Your the biggest fucked up bitch to think I'm stupid enough to unfuse that easily" Agate said.

"Then I'll force you" Aquamarine said using water tentacles to grab Agate by her arms and legs, as she ordered the tentacles to forcefully spit Steven and Lapis apart.

'Lapis do you care to tell me what she has to do with you' Steven said.

'She's Aquamarine' Lapis said.

'Yes, I know that, why does she want you as her queen?!' Steven asked.

'We were supposed to rule the seas together as a royal couple, but she went wrong and mad with power, so I left her' Lapis said.

'Well that explains the crazy look in her eyes' Steven said.

'She's trying to separate us' Lapis said feeling the force of the fusion being turn apart.

'She's not gonna do that!' Steven said using his energy to broke free of the tentacles.

"Your strong, but your luck ends here" Aquamarine said jumping into the sea, but not coming out.

 **Agate's mind**

'What's happening?' Steven asked.

'This isn't good' Lapis said as Aquamarine busted out of the sea, but she was transformed; she was an 12 feet tall mermaid, she held a giant trident, a Aquamarine gem tiara and had about 3 electric eels wrapped on the arm that held the trident.

'What the hell is that?!' Steven exclaimed.

'That's Posidious Aquamarine' Lapis said.

'How the hell are we going to defeat that thing?' Steven asked.

'There's a way, but it's dangerous' Lapis said.

'Anything to stop that she beast' Steven said.

'We have to concentrate our energy, aim for her gem and fire' Lapis said.

'I don't think I heard you right, don't you know that if we do that, it always end up with one gem losing their gem' Steven said.

'Anything to stop her right' Lapis reminded.

'Okay, but at least one kiss for good luck' Steven said.

'If that's what you wanted, you should have just asked' Lapis said as Steven pulled her into a kiss.

'If this is our last time together, I'm glad I'm spent it with you' Steven said under his breath.

'Same here' Lapis said as Steven pulled away.

'Now let's take care of this bitch' Steven said.

 **Will they succeed in defeating Posidious Aquamarine, or will they fall into eternal sleep (death).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Together we're stronger than anyone**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to "A Rose and A Drop Of Water". So this is the end of the battle hope you like it. HYLT!**

 **Back to Reality**

Agate gets ready for Aquamarine to attack, but Aquamarine just stood there staring at Agate.

"What are you doing?!" Agate demanded but Aquamarine still stood there like a statue.

"Why aren't you attacking me?!" Agate demanded.

"I'm simply reserving my energy, because the other half of me is coming soon, but I could enjoy killing you" Aquamarine said firing a bolt of electricity at at Agate, but she blocked it with her shield.

"Die! Die! Die!" Aquamarine exclaimed firing more bolts of electricity, Agate dodged with side rolls, dives and backflips.

"She's big but fast" Agate said.

"Hear that, the sound these useless make at the feet of their destroyer" Aquamarine said hailing herself.

"I can't let her win" Agate said feeling weak from the energy used to keep the fusion together, then falling on one knee as her weapons got dispelled.

"I knew it, your fusion is weak and defenceless now" Aquamarine said laughing as the little girl that Agate had produced a butterfly for, saw Agate and rushed to her side.

"C'mon lady, you can't give up" The little girl said.

"She's too strong and I don't have that much energy" Agate said.

"If you can make a giant butterfly, you can do anything" The little girl said.

"Your right, what's your name girl?" Agate asked trying to stand up.

"It's Tracy" Tracy said.

"Thank you Tracy, mine is Agate" Agate said getting up and summoning her weapons.

"You still want more of this" Aquamarine said setting her trident on her shoulder.

"Anytime, your no match for me" Agate said charging at Aquamarine, who used her trident to slam Agate but Agate still got up.

"Go! Agate! Go!" Tracy cheered as Agate charged at Aquamarine, and hit her in the face with the shield.

"Bitch!" Aquamarine exclaimed punching Agate into the Big Donut.

"Crap! She's just too strong" Agate said.

"C'mon Agate! I know you can stop her, don't let her win!" Tracy exclaimed.

"I guess I have to win, I need to some help" Agate said as Garnet and the other gems stepped in.

"What's going on here?!" Garnet demanded.

"More weaklings, the fish are really biting today" Aquamarine said firing a bolt of energy from her trident at the gems, but they jumped out of the way.

"It's Aquamarine, she's here for Lapis and Lapis doesn't want her" Agate explained.

"You will all die, even if it takes me centuries!" Aquamarine said.

"I've got a plan, and it actually better than Lapis's plan" Agate said.

'Where did you get a new idea' Lapis said.

'I remember that we still have the laser light cannon' Steven said.

'I wanted make a dramatic ending' Lapis said.

'What if we act that out?' Steven suggested.

'Thanks' Lapis said.

"I need you guys to keep Aquamarine occupied, while I go get the laser light cannon" Agate said.

"Definitely" Amethyst assured.

"C'mon Tracy, I'll need your help" Agate said picking up Tracy and running home.

 **At the Beach House**

Agate busted the door down, as she started to look for laser light cannon.

"What are we looking for?" Tracy asked.

"We're looking for a white cannon, with pink coloured stands" Agate responded scavenging through Steven/Roses room.

"Okay" Tracy said looking in the kitchen, then the toilet, then the store and just when she was about to walk up the stairs, Lion pinned her.

"Ahhh!" Tracy screamed as Agate busted back into the beach house.

"What happened?!" Agate asked out of fear, but she was pissed when she found out it was Lion that caused Tracy to scream.

"Who's lion is this?" Tracy asked as Lion sniffed her and let go.

"It's mine" Agate said as Lion walked to the couch.

"You have a lion!" Tracy said in amazement.

"Yes" Agate said.

"Wow! I've never seen a person have a lion as a pet" Tracy said.

"He's magical" Agate said.

"That explains the pink fur" Tracy said.

"Now I remember where I kept it" Agate said jumping into Lions fur.

"What the heck?!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Ah ha! There it is!" Agate exclaimed jumping out of Lions mane with the laser light cannon.

"Is that it?!" Tracy asked in amazement.

"Yes! We have to get back to the battlefield" Agate said picking up Tracy and the cannon, as she sprinted to the city.

 **At Beachcity Shore**

Agate and Tracy make it to Beachcity, but it looked deserted and trashed, the shops were crushed, Funland was now underwater Funland and it was infested by sea creatures(and it's not the normal kind), then there were explosions as Amethyst flew in the air and crashed into the doughnut shaped stand of the Big Donut.

"What the hell happened?!" Agate exclaimed.

"She must have destroyed everything" Tracy said.

"She's not stopping, it's like when she gets more and more angry, she grows bigger" Amethyst said as Tracy got off Agate's shoulder and helped Amethyst.

"We have to end this" Agate said running towards the main battle.

"C'mon lady, we have to get you patched up" Tracy said trying to get Amethyst on her back.

"For a little girl, your strong" Amethyst said.

"What do you expect when your dad is a commanding general" Tracy said taking Amethyst to safety.

"Hey Dumbass! I'm right here, come and get it bitch!" Agate exclaimed.

"How dare you!" Aquamarine said firing a wave of bolts at Agate, who formed a bubble around herself.

"Just come closer" Agate thought.

"I'll shatter you! I'll shatter them! I'll shatter her! I'll shatter him! I'll shatter everyone you love!" Aquamarine exclaimed moving closer.

"Sorry, but that's where your wrong!" Agate said aiming the Laser light canon at Aquamarine, then saying the magic words and immediately releases a blast of pink energy, that hit Aquamarine's gem, but it was not enough.

"I think it's time" Agate said charging her energy.

"Don't do it! One of you will die!" Pearl exclaimed.

"There's no other way!" Agate said reaching the heights of her energy.

"Your not strong enough!" Aquamarine snarled.

"Yes I am!" Agate exclaimed releasing her energy into one blast, that added to the power of the canon and tearing through Aquamarine's gem.

"You infidel's! You'll all die!" Aquamarine exclaimed as her gem split in two, poofed and Agate immediately bubbles the gemstones in two separate bubbles.

"You did it!" Tracy cheered.

"Hehe! Yeah! We did, didn't we" Agate said unfusing into Steven and Lapis, with Steven's gem cracked.

"Steven! Please don't leave me, I've only got you" Lapis cried as Steven took her hand.

"If I die, I'll always love you" Steven said as Lapis kissed him, Pearl covered Tracy's eyes.

"Your not my mom" Tracy said removing Pearl's hands, then placing over her eyes again and while blushing really hard, when Lapis started kissing Steven's gem. A miracle happens, as Steven's gem got sealed up.

"I'm healed, I feel strong again" Steven said.

"I thought I lost you" Lapis said kissing Steven, and then pulling away.

"Me too" Steven said standing up while carrying Lapis in a bridal style.

"Don't every leave me" Lapis said crying into Steven's chest.

"I'll never leave baby" Steven said.

"There you are! I've been looking for you!" Tracy's Dad said.

"Dad!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Thank you for taking care of my angel" Tracy's Dad said.

"Your welcome, now to go back home" Steven said as Garnet grabbed his shoulder.

"No home, until we clean up" Garnet said.

"Come on, we just fought a giant monster" Steven complained.

"No excuses" Garnet said.

"Ugh! Fine!" Steven said placing Lapis down.

"Fun buddy time later?" Steven asked winking Lapis.

"Fun buddy time" Lapis said winking back.

 **So sorry I didn't post this, but don't be angry bros and sis. So hope you guys are doing great. So make sure to hit those Favorite and Follow buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around and I will see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**You win some, you lose some**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to "A Rose and A Drop of Water". I was so occupied with life, so I'm sorry I didn't post this during Halloween. HYLT!**

 **P.S. I'll be using Blushmallet's drawings of Lapis from now on, shout out to her cause her fanart is the best.**

It's a beautiful day at Beachcity, it was the time of ghosts and the undead, the town was decorated a with Halloween themed decorations, even the gems were even filled the Halloween spirit. Steven was on the couch cuddling with Lapis, while the others were out on a mission, the cuddle session was going well until Sadie called telling Steven about the Halloween costume party going down in 3 hours.

"What did she say?" Lapis asked.

"Halloween costume party by 7:00pm" Steven said.

"Are you serious, you didn't tell me about it" Lapis said.

"I didn't think you would care to go with me" Steven said.

"Your my boyfriend, why wouldn't I be interested, plus I've got an idea of what we should wear" Lapis said with stars in her eyes.

"King and Queen of the undead" Steven said using telekinesis.

"How did you know?!" Lapis asked.

"Telekinesis babe" Steven said.

"Come on! There's some much work to be done" Lapis said pulling Steven's arm.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Steven said as Lapis pulled him into his room.

 **2hrs 50mins later...**

Steven comes out without his shirt definitely all muscle, with messy black with touches of blonde hair, wearing black leather ripped jeans, black leather shoes(Ban's type from Seven Deadly Sins), two razor sharp teeth and red pupils; while Lapis wore a black dress with a really big and tall collar (Dracula style), red pupils, black high heeled shoe-like boots, her hair slicked back and with two razor sharp teeth.

"Queen of the undead, you look very beautiful" Steven said bowing down, taking Lapis hand and kissing it.

"Why thank you, King of the undead" Lapis said taking her hand back.

"Shall we?" Steven asked offering his arm.

"Yes we shall" Lapis said.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Pearl asked.

"The costume party of course" Steven said.

"No your not" Pearl said.

"Leave us alone, we fought a monster and cleaned up the town, can't we just enjoy ourselves" Lapis said.

"That was two weeks ago" Pearl said.

"Let them go, they worked harder than us that day, even though it was two weeks ago" Garnet said.

"Fine you can go" Pearl said.

"Thank you Garnet" Steven said leaving with Lapis, entering the Uber car they requested and we're on their way.

 **At the town hall**

Steven and Lapis arrive there with everyone arrived partying their faces off, Onion and Connie dressed up as Vampire slayer's, Buck was a Werewolf, Sour Cream was Two face (From Batman), Jenny was Medusa, Ronaldo and Kiki were dressed as Hades and Demeter, finally Sadie and Lars were dressed up as Zombies. There was food made to look disgusting, horrific decorations and one massive big stage where the awards and crown were place on individual stands, and once Lapis got one look at it, she was head over heels for the one that said King and Queen of the Halloween party.

"We have to win those!" Lapis said.

"I know, but you have to be the best of the best to win, like Ronaldo and Kiki, their dressed like Greek gods, and besides it's all about having fun" Steven said.

"Fuck having fun, you can always have fun when we get back home" Lapis said.

"Snap out of it, don't let what money can buy make you different, I like you when money makes a difference, but doesn't make you different" Steven said shaking Lapis.

"Okay, I promise" Lapis said.

"Good now, let's go have a good time" Steven said.

"Yeah right, like I'd let something like that slip from my hands" Lapis thought.

"I heard that" Steven said. The party was great, people chatting, playing 20 minutes in heaven; Steven literally saved Lapis from getting shattered when Connie threw a dagger at Lapis, and with the power of a Vampire, he sped and grabbed the dagger just within 10 inches from hitting her gem; but before Steven could spot Connie, she was gone with the crowd.

 **Later...**

Jenny got on stage with a microphone in her hand, and an envelope in the other hand.

"Well everyone, hope your enjoying the party and it's time hand out the crown's to those worthy of them" Jenny said opening the envelope.

"I hope I win" Lapis said.

"And the winner of the best costume male and female are, Lars and Sadie" Jenny said.

"Okay, that's not bad, there are still five spots left" Lapis crowns and awards were disappearing fast, the only spot left was best couple costume and at this point, it was her and Steven against Connie and Onion.

"Finally, the moment we've all been waiting for is here, the best couple costume and the winners are..." Jenny said keeping everyone in suspense, and finally she said it.

"Connie and Onion!" Jenny announced clapping, Lapis was about to lose it when Steven held her hand tight so she would stop, once they crowned the couple.

"You win some, you lose some" Steven said shrugging off the fact that him and Lapis lost.

"Are you serious?! We just lost and it's like nothing to you" Lapis said pissed off with Steven.

"Lapis, I love you no matter what, losing makes us stronger, sometimes we have to lose to learn something new, we lost this and this teachs us not to always have our hopes too high because you never know whether you'll lose" Steven explained as Lapis calmed down completely.

"Your the best boyfriend and the best teacher anyone could ever have" Lapis said hugging Steven tight.

"I know" Steven said hugging Lapis back and then letting go.

"Thanks for cheering me up" Lapis said.

"Besides, it's not what people think about you on the outside, it's what they think about on the inside, right here" Steven said poking Lapis chest, and then doing it multiple times.

"They've gotten bigger and softer" Steven said still poking Lapis.

"Don't push it" Lapis growled as Steven stopped poking her.

"Okay, and I got something for you if this type of thing happened" Steven said sticking his hand into his hair, as his hair glows and he pulls out a gift and hands it to Lapis.

"What is it?" Lapis asked.

"Open it and find out" Steven said as Lapis opened it and found a tiara with a blue gemstone at the centre.

"Ah! Thank you!" Lapis said trying it on and hugging Steven really tight.

"Anything for you" Steven said.

"You deserve a lot of fun buddy time tonight" Lapis said seductively.

"Definitely, but before we go, I have a song for me and you to sing together" Steven said.

"Let's get on with it" Lapis said. Once on stage, the couple sang "From Time by Drake".

"You really had to kiss me just to make Connie jealous" Steven said.

"Yes, now I have witnesses who know now" Lapis said.

"You've got to be kidding me" Steven said irritated a little.

"Anything to make me happy, right?" Lapis asked.

"Yeah" Steven answered.

 **What are you so afraid of?**

 **Again, I am so sorry for not posting this on time, hoped you liked it. So make sure to hit those Favorite and Follow buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around and I will see you next time!**


End file.
